Don't Jump
by TheLaikynVictoria
Summary: Songfic for 'Don't Jump' by Tokio Hotel.  -  "Tim, stop!" Tony demanded. "Don't jump!"  -  Tony/Tim Angsty friendship  WARNING-CHARACTER DEATH.  Written for NFA 'Shared Pain/Shared Joy' and 'Nightmare' Challenges.  Please R/R


**_A/N_**

**_WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH!  
Read at your own risk, but if you do, don't forget the tissues.  
Entered for NFA Shared Pain/Shared Joy and Nightmare challenges.  
Enjoy and review please!_**

**_EDIT_**

**_A small change has been made. Very small. Just so you know =]_**

* * *

_**Don't Jump**_

"_**On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm  
I say your name in silence  
You don't wanna hear it right now  
The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears falling down  
Each one a promise  
Of everything you never found**_

_**I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump."**_

-October 11th: Night-

The cold yet calm night air sent chills down DiNozzo's spine, making him subconsciously wrap his arms around his body.

"Tim!"

His cry went upon deaf ears, Tim's tear-filled eyes trained on the lights and movement below.

"Tim, please!"

Again, he went unheard. He took a few steps closer to his friend.  
His best friend.  
His brother, he'd even go so far as to say.  
Tim lowered his head a bit, as if he knew Tony had moved.  
"Don't come closer, Tony." He ordered softly. So softly, that Tony almost didn't hear him.

"Tim, why are you doing this?" He begged, tears coming to his own eyes.

Tim didn't answer, the voice whispered in his ears.  
Telling him to jump.  
He edged closer, centimeters away now...

"Tim!" Tony yelled now, his scream echoing through the air. "Don't jump! Please, don't do it!"

Another centimeter...

"Tim, stop!" Tony demanded. "Don't jump!"

"_**You open your eyes  
But you can't remember what for  
The snow falls quietly  
You just can't feel it no more  
Somewhere out there  
You lost yourself in your pain  
You dream of the end  
To start all over again**_

_**I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump."**_

-Two Days Earlier-

"Yes Timothy. You must. If you want her to live."

It felt like the air had been knocked out of him as he inhaled shakily, trying desperately to fill his lungs with air again.

"Why are you doing this?" He chocked out into his cell phone that he had pressed hard against his ear.  
"Why call me at 2 in the morning? Why? What's..What's this for?"

"Sarah will die if you don't do as I say." The disguised voice said menacingly. "There need not be a reason."

"But-"

"Tomorrow, you will go to work and act as though nothing is going on." The voice continued. "And the day after that."

"B-but, I c-can't lie." Tim told him. "They'll know that s-s-something's up."

"Then you better learn to lie." The voice told him. "Tell no one of this, and I mean no one, or she dies."

"Please, don't...Don't do this." Tim begged. "Please don't."

-October 11th: Afternoon-

"What is your problem, McJumpy?" Tony asked, poking Tim as he walked past him through the squadroom.

"N-nothing, Tony." He replied as he sat back down at his desk after having been in Abby's lab.

"You've been on edge the past couple of days." Tony stated, showing partial concern.  
It was 7 PM, just 30 minutes before time to go home, and Tim was all but relaxed.

"DiNozzo."

Gibbs motioned Tony over to his desk, eying Tim as he did.  
Tony approached Gibbs' desk, "yeah, Boss?"

"Do you know what's going on with McGee?" He asked softly, leaning forward.

Tony shook his head,  
"No, Boss." He replied. "He's been like this for the past couple of days."

"Do what you can, DiNozzo." Gibbs nearly muttered, rubbing his pinky-finger under his eye nonchalantly.

Tony just nodded and headed back to his desk, his eyes trained on Tim.  
He'd find out what was up with Tim if it was the last thing he ever did.  
Within the next 45 minutes, Tony was in his car following Tim through the streets of DC.  
When they passed the exit to Tim's apartment, Tony's curiosity grew.

"Where are you going, Probie?" He mumbled, keeping at a safe distance.

They kept driving for nearly 30 minutes, reaching the very outer edges of DC before Tim finally turned into a deserted parking lot of an abandoned apartment building.  
Tony parked on the street a block down and jogged to the building, wondering what in the world was going on.

He used the cover of the night sky to watch Tim without him knowing it, watching him pace back and forth at the back of his car.  
A ringtone suddenly sounded, causing Tim to jump in surprise before pulling his phone out of his pocket.  
"Y-y-yeah?" Tony barely heard him say.

Tim listened intently, nodding every few seconds. When he did start talking again, he spoke much quieter, making it impossible for Tony to hear him.

"Your co-worker, Tony, is there, watching you." The voice told Tim. "Don't show that you know he's there."  
Tim inhaled deeply, his hands shaking violently.

"Please don't make me do this." He begged. "I-I-I'll do anything else, j-just not th-this. Please."

"Your sister will die if you don't." The voice said, not changing...Not wavering. "Put your bluetooth on, and make your way to the roof. Now."  
Tim shakily turned his bluetooth earpiece on and put it in his ear. He dropped his phone in his pocket a slowly made his way to the old, dilapidated building, completely aware of Tony following him.  
"Is it money?" Tim asked, even though he'd asked that before. "I have money."  
"Shut up."  
Tim obeyed the unknown assailant and and stayed silent as he started his trek up the 20 flights of stairs.

He (along with Tony) reached the roof of the building in near 20 minutes, out of breath by the time they got there.

"Gibbs, I don't know what's going on, but I think you should come out here." Tony whispered into his phone. "He's talking to someone and now we're on the roof of this building."  
"You don't know what's going on, DiNozzo?" Gibbs repeated, irritated.  
"No, Boss." Tony conceded. "But I'll send the address to your phone."  
Tony silently hung up and quickly texted the address to Gibbs before clipping the phone back to his belt.

He watched in horror as McGee slowly climbed up on the edge of the building, less then a foot from death, and stare out at the city.

_**I don't know how long  
I can hold you so strong  
I don't know how long**_

_**Just take my hand  
Give it a chance  
Don't jump  
**_

"Jump, Timothy." The voice commanded. "Now!"

"Tim, please, stop!"

"Now, Tim." The voice continued.

"Don't do it! Just stop! Think of Abby..And Gibbs, and Ziva, and me even! For God's sake, think of Sarah!"

"I am, Tony!" Tim yelled back. "That's all I've ever done!"

"Then _why?" _Tony pleaded, tears daring to fall down his cheeks.  
They faintly heard tires screeching far below them, telling them that Gibbs was there.

"I'm sorry, Tony." Tim said softly.

He took a deep breath, and took a step...

Tony bolted forward and barely grabbed Tim's hand before he fell too far out of reach.

So there they were, Tony flung over the short ledge, his shoulder slowly dislocating, as Tim dangled in the air holding on to nothing more then Tony's sweaty hand.

"You've got to let go, Tony." Tim begged. "You have to."

"No...Way...McGee..." Tony grunted, gripping with all his might.

"Tony. Let me go." Tim's distraught eyes showed fear and agony.  
"Give me your other hand, McGee." Tony ordered, disregarding his pleas.

"Tony!" Tim yelled, his tears mixing with the sweat that poured down his face. "Let..Me..Go."

"I can't hold on much longer, Probie." Tony informed him, once again disregarding his pleas. "Just take my hand."  
Tony had his free hand hanging down near Tim, waiting for him to grab it.

"No, Tony." Tim shook his head. "Let go."

Tony's shoulder screamed in pain, his hand slowly slipping, as his stared into Tim's eyes.  
"Do you want to die, Tim?" He asked softly, all outside noise suddenly silent.

"No." Tim whispered low enough for the 'voice' not to hear him. "Goodbye, Tony."

Tim wrenched his hand away from Tony's, it sliding out fairly easily.

"Tim!"

Tony's scream echoed for as long as it took Tim's body to hit the concrete below.

"...Tim."

_**I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump  
**_

-Three Weeks Later-

"Tony!"  
_BANG BANG BANG BANG!_

"Tony, open the door!"  
_BANG BANG BANG BANG!_

"Tony, if you do not open up, I will open it!"  
_BANG BANG BANG-  
_The bangs suddenly stopped and the the faint sound of metal-on-metal could be heard from inside the apartment.

The door suddenly burst open and there stood Ziva, shaking her head slightly.  
"Tony..." She stated as she entered the apartment, noting that Tony was suspiciously closing his phone.  
She hesitated before speaking,  
"why have you not come to work?"

Tony shot her a pointed glance as he sat down in the bar stool at the kitchen counter.

"It has been almost a month, Tony..." Ziva said softly, placing her hand comfortingly on his shoulder.  
"There is work to be done."

"He didn't do it, Ziva!" Ton exclaimed. "I mean...He didn't want to do it!"

"I know how hard it must have been up there." She said, trying desperately to somehow comfort her grieving friend. (While she herself is grieving.)  
"No one else could possible know how that felt, but McGee _did_ do it...He chose t-to, jump..."

"No he didn't! He...He told me.." Tony argued. "He told me he didn't want to die, Ziva, and he wasn't lying..He didn't want to die!"

"Tony-"

He jumped up from the counter, cutting her off.

"I'll be at work tomorrow." He said, turning his back on her as he stared out the window.  
She watched him a moment, struggling against the tears that threatened to fall.

"Alright then."

So she left.  
As soon as the door shut, Tony's cell phone rang.

"DiNozzo."

"Hello again, Anthony."

"Please don't..."

"Remember, Ziva is dead if you don't do as I say."

-The Next Morning-

Tony hadn't remembered that old, abandoned apartment building as being so scary before...

He parked his car and got out, carefully situating his bluetooth earpiece in his ear.

"I..I can give you money." Tony tried to reason with the unidentified man. "I have money. I can pay."  
A laugh...

"Your buddy tried the same thing." The voice taunted. "Oh, how I love what desperation does to a person."

Meanwhile, Ziva David's anxiety was growing after she realized Tony was not at his apartment.  
She tried calling his cell phone probably 10 times before she finally got back in her car in a huff.

"Where are you Tony?" She questioned aloud.  
Then, it suddenly dawned on her.  
"Of course!"

_**And if all that can't hold you back  
I'll jump for you**_

"Tony, stop! What in the world are you doing?"

Tony should have known that Ziva would find him once she realized that he wasn't at his apartment.

Now, he stood on the very same ledge that Tim stood but three weeks ago, getting ready to end his own life.

Against his own will.

"Ziva, please go away." Tony said softly.

"Just jump, Anthony." The voice ordered.

Tony couldn't help but wonder if he might have done this anyway. Tim was gone...  
Dead.  
His _only _true friend was gone...  
Would he have been able to go on with his life?

"Tony!"

Her scream interjected into his thoughts.

"This is not the way to go." She pleaded. "Things will get better."

"They'll only get worse, Zee-ver." Tony mumbled, using Ziva's nickname.  
This struck her as odd.  
A depressed, suicidal man who's centimeters away from death doesn't think to use such a 'pet' nickname...

"You are not controlling this, are you, Tony?" She asked him, stepping a bit closer.

"No, Zee-ever." He replied, once again using the nickname. "I..I've always loved you."

"Tony, I-"

And like that, he was gone.


End file.
